A New Year's Kiss
by Search.For.The.Light
Summary: One-shot. Hoji Kana has had a crush on Hyuuga Neji forever, though they have been close friends even longer. But Neji has suddenly been acting really cold towards her for no reason? Could a New Year Miracle fix things between the two?


_My name's Kana and I'm a kunoichi of Konoha. I'm afraid I'm not a very good one, though. I'm very clumsy, and most people get angry at me for that, and I'm told I'm a bit of a crybaby. Physical stuff is beyond me, but I'm fairly good at ninjutsu and genjutsu. At taijutsu... well... let's just say that I've been compared to a walking natural disaster. But I try my best! Anyway, it's finally New Year's Eve, my favourite holiday, and I'm helping my best friend, Sakura-chan, decorate her house for her party. Or, at least, I'm __**trying **__to help..._

_CRASH_

"Kana-chan!"

"WAAH! I'm sorry!"

I looked sheepishly up at Sakura-chan as she began to scold me. The pink haired girl was more exasperated than angry, since that was the fourth glass I had broken this evening. Sakura-chan was almost _always_ exasperated at me, and she was constantly scolded me. "How can you be even be a shinobi is beyond me! Sheesh, Kana-chan, one day you're gonna kill yourself!" Sakura-chan ranted at me.

"No, I'm not!" I objected. I wasn't nearly that bad.

"Kana-chan, you can't walk into a room without tripping over something!" I couldn't say anything to _that, _so I just looked at my feet. Sakura-chan finally sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Why don't you go to the store and buy some chips or something. Do something useful."

"Okay! I can do that!" I said cheerfully. I could at least make it to the store and back without killing me and anyone else, after all. Ignoring Sakura-chan's muttering of,"I hope." I made my way over to the door, It was then when I crashed head-long into someone. I stumbled, nearly falling, until someone grabbed my waist to steady me.

"Watch it, Kana." said a fimilliar voice.

"Neji-sama!" I cried, blushing brilliantly.

"Did you really _have_ to bump into me?" he demanded.

"Sorry!" I squeaked. Then I frowned at him. "It wasn't like I did it on purpose!"

Before Neji-sama could reply to that, Sakura-chan cut in."Great timing, Neji-kun! Can you and Kana-chan go to the store to buy some snacks for the party?"

Neji-sama blinked, looking surprised, then shrugged."Sure, why not? Let's go, Kana" Neji-sama said, dragging me out the door.

I shot a glare over my shoulder at Sakura-chan. She _knew _I had a crush on Neji-sama, yet she forces us to be together. She just smiled at me and waved. I scowled. Neji-sama and I had been awkward around each other lately, and, for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why. So sue me if I'm dense.

Neji-sama and I had been friends for years. My Clan, the Hoji Clan, served the Hyuuga Clan as retainers of sorts, regardless if they were Main or Branch members. My father had een best friends with Neji-sama's, and we had basically grown up together. Neji-sama saw me more of a friend than a retainer, though I still tacked on the "sama" part, pressed into my make-up by my parents. Only if he gave me permission would I actually use it.

"Kana, you're gonna run into a pole!" Neji-sama's voice broke into my thoughts and I stopped dead in my tracks, just in time to avoid running into the pole. Neji-sama glared darkly at me and I flinched back. Neji-sama had been acting like he hated me lately, and I had no clue why! I hadn't done anything unusual, not that I could think of, and I didn't remember saying anything offensive. So why was he acting like I was a bother?

"Why am I stuck babysitting you all the time? Aren't you suppose to be helping me, not bothering me? Can't you take care of yourself at all, Kana?" Neji-sama demanded irritably. "I don't know why I've... Kana, you're hopeless!"

I stared at him. What was _wrong _with him? I had never acted this way before! I felt tears spring into my eyes and I looked at my feet. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I muttered.

"Sorry doesn't always cut it, Kana! You just don't get it, do you!" yelled Neji-sama, losing it.

I burst into tears. "A-all I ever do is be nice to you! I t-try my hardest to be the best I can be, and I never complain! And this i-is how you treat me!" I sobbed. "Do you even actually care about me!"

Neji-sama stared at me, eyes wide, looking as if I had slapped him, but I didn't care. I had been the one to be hurt in this situation, not him! I turned and ran away, leaving Neji-sama standing there. I ran to the Academy, and stopped, breathing hard. Neji-sama was no where in sight. I sat on the swing near the building, trying to muffle my sobs. _Was I a kunoichi? Or a little girl? _I scolded myself. But the tears didn't stop.

I sat there for a while, I don't really know how long. It was soon dark and got cold really quickly when I heard foot-steps approach. I swiped at my face with the back of my hand and looked up. It was Neji-sama. I stiffened and looked away. I jumped slightly as light fingertips touched my cheek, wiping away my tears.

"Destiny thinks that you shouldn't cry." he told me in a gentle tone of voice, standing still.

"Does it now? I'd rather have you say that." I sniffed.

In two strides he was next to me and I found myself in his arms. I was shocked, and didn't moved. What was going on? "I do. I'm so sorry." he breathed in my ear. "I was confused and nervous, and I took it out on you. I'm sorry. Kana, I do care about you. In fact... I love you."

"W-wha-" My question was cut off by Neji-sama gently pressing his lips to mine. Fireworks lit up behind me, turning the sky a sparkling golden color. We broke apart and he smiled. I touched my hand to my lips, staring at him in shock. Was he... no, he couldn't be... blushing? He kissed me again, lightly.

"So... you were mean to me... because you liked me?" I asked slowly, mildly confused.

He looked embarrassed. "Yeah... I'm sorry. It's kinda like the whole 'little-boys-picking-on-the-girl-they-like thing, you know?"

"No. I really don't."

Neji-sama looked at his feet. "Uhm... by your acceptance of the kiss, does that mean you feel the same way?"

I looked at him for a long moment, a part of me liking the way he squirmed under my gaze. Then I smiled and flung my arms around him, kissing him soundly. His arms wrapped around me, and when we broke the kiss, he buried his face in my long blonde hair. After a moment, I heard him whisper in my ear, "Happy New Year, Kana."

And, beaming from ear to ear, I replied, "Thank you... Neji." As we kissed again, I thought, _Ya know what? I don't mind being clumsy that much after all. If it wasn't for my clumsiness... well, I probably wouldn't have Neji!_

And that is why I'd never despair of my clumsiness again.


End file.
